willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Dyeing is Easy, Comedy is Hard
Dyeing is Easy Comedy is Hard is the 15th episode of the fourth season and 86th overall. At Danny's wedding, Grace tries to be the carefree ex-girlfriend while Will faces the stigma of being a lawyer. Elliot's mother Bonnie confronts Jack for dyeing her son's hair blonde. Synopsis Danny's wedding Grace attends her ex-fiance Danny's wedding with Will as her plus one. At the reception, Will is annoyed that people consistently shut him off after finding out that he's a lawyer so he pretends to be a professional tennis player. During the rehearsal dinner, Grace roasts Danny for being childish and immature, which makes his bride-to-be Sarah rethink getting married. Grace dissuades her from calling off the wedding by telling the sweetest times she had with Danny when they were still together. For a moment Grace laments how much she still wants Danny for herself but she sees him grab his bride's ass during the wedding. Bonnie Jack dyes his son Elliot's hair blonde which angers the child's mother Bonnie. She confronts Jack and tells him she does not want him seeing her son again. However, Karen decides to play hooky with Elliot and signs him out. They go to Jack who brings him back to Bonnie. As he leaves, Jack tells Bonnie he knows that the reason why she was so mad at Elliot's hair is because she has a problem with gay people. Bonnie disagrees with him and admits that she is, in fact gay as well. She expresses that she has spent 12 years trying to find a way to tell Elliot she's gay and Jack does it "with a handshake". They lay out rules on how to keep Jack in his son's life and share a sweet moment as they realize what they both have in common. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Rosie O'Donnell (Bonnie) * Tom Verica (Danny) * Jennifer Aspen (Sarah) * Maggie Wheeler (Polly) * John Colella (Best Man) * Jim Hanna (Wayne) * Scott Haven (Steve Turner) * Darlene Hunt (Beth) * Greg Vaughan (Cute Guy) * Ralph Litt (Minister) Notes * Danny's last appearance. * The title of the episode is a play on Shakespearean actor Edmund Kean's alleged last words, "dying is easy; comedy is hard." * Rosie O'Donnell was offered the part of Elliot's mother during the cast's guest appearance on her talk show in 2001. She immediately accepted the role.Will & Grace cast on Rosie O'Donnell - Part 4 Cultural references * Bonnie refers to Elliot as Johnny Quest after Jack dyed his hair blonde, after the cartoon character who had blonde hair. * Grace refers to Will as "Venus" after he pretended to be a tennis player, alluding to Olympic tennis player Venus Williams. * Jack exclaims "k.d. lang, you are a lesbian!" after finding out about Bonnie, after openly gay Canadian singer k.d. lang. * Steve pretends to have met Will at the Davis Cup, an annual international tennis tournament since 1900. * Grace recalls the time she cut her hair that she "looked like the guy in Simply Red", referring to Mick Hucknall, the vocalist of the British band who had curly bright red hair. * Bonnie insults Jack by saying the soundtrack of Evita is "blaring too loud in his head". Madonna who plays the title role in the 1996 film versionlater appears as Karen's roommate Liz. Media Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4